Corpse Party: Summer Camp
by KINGArtic
Summary: After the school year has ended, students from Kisaragi Academy go to summer camp.
1. The Trip

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****CORPSE** **PARTY********! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS**

**SUMMER CAMP**

A month passed since the end of the school in Kisaragi Academy. There was a summer camp at the Koshin Region and nearly every student was going. It was quite a long way and the trip would've last for about 6-8 hours. Due to the big amount of students that were going, they were split into 2 big buses. Satoshi Mochida, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Naomi Nakashima, Mayu Suzumoto and the 2-9 class rep Ayumi Shinozaki were in the first bus, while Seiko Shinohara and Sakutaro Morishige were in the other bus. Seiko knew Morishige for a long time, and since he wasn't communicating with any other student on the bus, she decided to acompany him for the trip.

During the trip, as he expected, Morishige got some pretty bad things said to him. He heard people talking, about how they couldn't get over how he was close to a girl like Mayu, how he was acting like a complete retard, and some even questioned his own sexuality. Morishige was smart, and he knew confronting those people was no use, and he just stared through the window for most of the trip, while Seiko next to him was texting with Naomi and was constantly giggling.

As Morishige was staring outside the window he felt as someone hit him in the arm.

"MORISHIGE, are you deaf or something?" Seiko yelled at him, angry that he couldn't hear her.

"W-what is it Seiko" he turned around curious.

"Look, I was texting with Naomi about some things, and she told me i was stupid"

"So? What's the big deal? She said it like a joke, right?"

"Well, yeah, but i want to make a good comeback. Can you tell me something smart" she asked him.

"Why, do you think i'm smart?"

"Well duh! You have the best grades in our class, and you always say smart things. Just tell me something really, really smart, please!

"What do you mean, something smart, like an insult? Because i'm not insulting anybody, okay?!"

"No Morishige, just tell me something smart, like you do always" demanded Seiko."When i hear you talk you always say some fancy things, like you're quoting Einstein" she told him while getting an angry look.

"WHAT? Quoting Einstein, seriously? Morishige yelled. "I mean, it's not like that, i got to know what you were talking about"

"Well, you know" she nodded."Things"

"Things?"

"THINGS! I mean what could we be talking about, we're girls and you're a boy, you don't understand"

"Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck"tell her... tell her - How do you know what it's like to be stupid if you've never been smart?"

"OMG! That's PERFECT! Thanks Morishige!

He frowned"Yeah, you're welcome"

After some time Seiko again hit Morishige in the arm, this time he turned back immediately:

"What's up Shinohara?" he asked the concerned looking girl.

"Naomi just told me, that their bus had some engine problem, and they're going to have to get help for it, which probably means that they will make us wait at the hotel lobby for the other bus"

Morishige sighed and thought"_DAMN IT! I came to this camp because Mayu said we're going to have some fun together. First we got separated when we left, then came this! They probably will make me be with some in a room with some asshole, because i'm pretty sure they won't let a girl and boy be in one room, and my 2 other friends - Mochida and Kishinuma are probably going to be together. Well, i guess i wasn't expecting much and that's what i got._


	2. The Arrival

"Well, finally you stopped looking at that road"

"How long was i looking at it?"

"Well you know, not much. Just a couple of hours"

"Oh, is that so"

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, but Seiko really wanted to know more about him and said:

"God dammit Morishige, i don't get it! You're the most intelligent man i've ever seen, and you're almost the whole time standing alone. I've never really seen you angry, happy, shy, sad. You just stay with that hell of a calm face of yours. How do you do that, i just don't get it"

"Hm... I'm not sure i know what you're talking about" he said and turned back again.

"Arghhhh... what is wrong with you Morishige, I came here trying to make you feel better and you're going to turn your back on me, seriously?

There was no response.

"Hey! MORISHIGE" she went in front of him

As Seiko was standing there in front of him, he didn't react at all. He didn't move a muscle. His eyes stayed at one point, and he didn't even blink.

"Well, whatever" she backed away from him.

After another hour, the other bus finally arrived at the hotel, relieving the people that were there already. Most of the people were happy as they could finally go to their rooms and take a rest after the long trip.

They were put like this: Satoshi/Yoshiki, Naomi/Seiko, Mayu/Ayumi. Morishige was left with a boy called Hiroki.

"Crap!" he yelled "Why did you put me with that creep?"

Morishige didn't really care about that. He knew that he was going to be put with someone like him.

"Alright everyone listen up" said Mr. Kenta- the gym teacher. "We will split you into 2 groups for the outdoor activities we're going to do! The groups will be ta same as the people in the busses!"

"_Oh god no!_ tought Morishige. "_I guess i really won't have a good time here after all."_

After the students went into their rooms, Hiroki threw his bag in the room, and got out as quickly as possible.

"Hey, freak, don't touch my things, got me?" was the only thing he said.

"Don't worry, i don't do drugs, and i don't need rubbish clothes" he said silently

Morishige was tired so he laid down on his bed. While he was on the bed he heard a familiar voice.

"Shiiiiiig!" he heard as he felt someone jump on top of him. Needless to say, it was Mayu.

"Ow, Mayu please, you probably broke half of my bones" he said

She giggled "Hehehe, well i couldn't hold myself, i finally got to see you" she blushed

"Well can you imagine me not holding myself when i get to see you after a long time?"

"Naah, you're not going to do that"

"Yeah, i wonder why"

"Because you're going to need energy for the outdoor activities!"

Morishige became really sad, he realized that he would be able to see Mayu for about 1/4 of the time.

"Mayu, you know how much i hate that. Please don't remind me!"

"Aww, come on! I was just kidding! she sad with a happy face.

"Well, I can't blame you. You probably saw how sad I am, and tried to lighten me up."

They continued their talk for about half an hour more, until it was time for lunch.

Morishige and Mayu went to lunch together. They saw how big the restaurant was, and were truly fascinated. Well mostly Mayu but Morishige was also impressed. They sat together on the closest table. After a while their food came. The first thing they got was a soup. A souper spicy soup. They both ate it while it was hot, and really enjoyed it.

"I think this is the best soup I've ever eaten" said Morishige.

After several more minutes came their second meal- a Curried Chicken Salad. It had greek yogurt, red onion, grapes and one of the best chicken meat you could find in Japan.

Morishige was starting to eat, when he heard a voice behind him, getting closer.

"Oh that meal was soo freaking good!"

The voice was rude and loud, and it was coming closer and closer. Until...

"But... i want more!"

As Morishige was eating, he saw how a giant hand grabbed his plate of chicken salad and went away. The boy that took it was nearly 2 metres tall and was probably around 150 kilograms.

At that moment, Mayu saw something she has never seen before. It was Morishige. His face became scarier than ever. His eyes were wide open. It was unnatural how big they looked. His expression meant only one thing. He was going to bring that plate back.

"No no no no no Shig! Don't, it's not worth it! DON'T DO IT SHIG!

Morishige didn't react to those words, as if he didn't hear them. He grabbed his empty bowl of soup, and swung it with incredible force, as he hit the boy in the head. The boy fell unconscious. Everyone in the restaurant was shocked.

As everyone stared at Morishige, he took the plate of chicken salad, put it on his table, and gladly finished it.


End file.
